fanonfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Assassin's Creed III
Assassin's Creed III est un jeu vidéo d'action-aventure et d'infiltration développé par Ubisoft Montréal et édité par Ubisoft le 29 novembre 2012 pour toutes les consoles, puis le 19 novembre 2012 pour toutes les autres-plates-formes, il est également disponible en version remasterisée pour toutes les plates-formes (et la console de génération) le 29 mars 2014, inclus dans le season pass du dernier titre en date de la saga Assassin's Creed Odyssey ou en édition physique, puis maintenant compatibles avec la prochaine plateformes (et la console de huitième génération) le 15 novembre 2016 et pour toutes les consoles hybrides le 21 mai 2019. Cette version comprend le DLC La Tyrannie du roi Washington et Assassin's Creed: Liberation. C'est le cinquième jeu principal de la série et la suite directe de qui concluait les aventures d'Ezio Auditore. Le jeu est une fiction historique qui se déroule avant, pendant et après la révolution américaine de 1753 à 1783 et son nouveau héros est un jeune homme d'origine britannique et mohawk nommé Ratonhnhaké:ton qui prendra par la suite le nom de Connor. }} poursuit l'histoire de la lutte ancestrale entre les Assassins, combattant pour la liberté, et les Templiers, luttant pour le pouvoir par la domination, dans la jeune nation qui deviendra les États-Unis d'Amérique. Il contient également une partie jouable se déroulant au , où le protagoniste de la série, Desmond Miles, tente de prévenir la fin du monde de 2012, alors que son histoire arrive à sa conclusion. Comme les autres jeux de la série, celui-ci se déroule dans un monde ouvert pour une narration à la troisième personne, et se concentre sur l'utilisation des talents de combat et d'agilité de Desmond et Connor pour éliminer des cibles et explorer l'environnement dans une quête principale et une multitude de missions secondaires. Le jeu propose également un mode multijoueur en ligne : le joueur, seul ou par équipe, a pour objectif d'assassiner des cibles ou d'échapper à ses poursuivants. }} est l'occasion pour le studio de présenter un nouveau moteur, , créé spécialement pour le jeu. Vendu à plus de , le jeu obtient un accueil public et critique positif. Une préquelle, intitulée : Black Flag}}, est sortie à l'automne 2013, et a pour héros le grand-père pirate de Connor, Edward Kenway. Trame Trame générale de la série }} Contexte Le jeu est la suite de . Comme dans les autres opus de la série, le joueur contrôle Desmond Miles au . Cet homme peut revivre les souvenirs de ses ancêtres grâce à un appareil appelé « Animus », lui permettant de voyager dans le temps à travers leur mémoire génétique commune. La lutte que se livrent Assassins et Templiers a en effet survécu à toutes les époques depuis leur début pendant les Croisades : la poignée d'Assassins qui résiste de nos jours (dont Desmond est le dernier descendant) est menacée par l'entreprise multinationale qui embrasse les idées des Templiers. Tous sont à la recherche des artefacts laissés par une ancienne civilisation technologiquement plus avancée que la nôtre, mais qui a disparu des milliers d'années avant la naissance de l'Homme. Ces objets ont une puissance intrinsèque considérable et leur assemblage constitue des cartes ou des clés. Dans , Desmond a découvert la localisation du dernier Temple aux États-Unis et doit dès lors trouver la clé qui permet de l'ouvrir. Pour cela, il entre dans l'Animus afin de revivre la mémoire de l'un de ses ancêtres : Ratonhnhaké:ton un jeune homme de la tribu Mohawk, né au dans l'Amérique coloniale de l'union d'un père anglais et d'une mère amérindienne. Lorsque son village est incendié par les Britanniques, il part rejoindre la Confrérie des Assassins, en recrute six et prend alors part à la révolution américaine. Durant plus de trois décennies, Connor participe à de nombreux événements historiques et explore des villes comme Boston et New York ainsi qu'une région intermédiaire appelée La Frontière où se situe son village. Philadelphie est également visible à un moment du jeu, tandis que Connor explore l'océan Atlantique et la mer des Caraïbes lors de missions navales. Scénario Desmond Miles, son père William, et les techniciens de l'Animus, Rebecca et Shaun, trouvent le Temple dans une caverne dans le Nord de l'État de New York. Desmond active une grande partie de l'équipement laissé par la Première Civilisation, ainsi qu'un compte à rebours réglé sur le 21 décembre 2012. Voyant qu'il manque une dernière clé pour accéder au contenu du Temple, Desmond tombe dans un état de fugue dissociative. Il retourne dans l'Animus et se retrouve à Londres en 1754 dans le souvenir de l'un de ses ancêtres anglais, un gentleman nommé Haytham Kenway. À Londres, Haytham assassine un homme pendant une représentation de L'Opéra des gueux ( ) au , et lui vole un médaillon censé être une clé ouvrant le Temple construit par « Ceux qui étaient là avant ». Il est envoyé dans les colonies américaines pour le trouver et débarque à Boston après une longue traversée. Après avoir rencontré des alliés, Haytham assassine un marchand d'esclaves nommé Silas Thatcher, libérant ainsi un groupe d'esclaves Mohawks. L'une des Mohawks, une femme nommée Kaniehti:io (ou Ziio), accepte de l'aider s'il tue le général Edward Braddock. Lorsque c'est fait, Haytham et Ziio voyagent jusqu'au Temple, mais Kenway est déçu de découvrir que le médaillon qu'il a en sa possession ne peut en ouvrir l'entrée. Ils succombent à leur affection mutuelle. Peu de temps après, Haytham retourne à Boston, où l'on découvre son appartenance à l'ordre des Templiers. L'Animus transfère alors Desmond à l'année 1760, dans les souvenirs d'enfance de Ratonhnhaké:ton, le fils de Haytham et Ziio, vivant dans sa tribu Mohawk. Son village est attaqué par des soldats coloniaux, menés par Charles Lee, l'un des alliés de Haytham, provoquant la mort de sa mère. Des années plus tard, la doyenne du village explique à Ratonhnhaké:ton, alors adolescent, que la tribu est la gardienne du Temple. Elle lui indique la demeure d'un vieil Assassin, Achilles Davenport, qui peut l'aider à prévenir l'imminente destruction du village. vignette|gauche|La (1773).|alt=Gravure de la Boston Tea Party : des colons déguisés en indiens jettent des caisses de thé dans le port de Boston.]] Après des années d'entraînement avec Achilles, Ratonhnhaké:ton entreprend d'éliminer les Templiers qui menacent sa tribu, voyageant vers Boston où Achilles lui suggère de changer de nom pour se déplacer plus librement et discrètement à travers les colonies : il devient alors « Connor ». Il est ensuite accusé par les Templiers d'être responsable du massacre de Boston. Alors qu'il s'échappe, il est secouru par Samuel Adams, qui devient un allié. Pendant ce temps, la population devient de plus en plus mécontente des taxes britanniques mises en place par les colonialistes, notamment le , et Connor participe ensuite à la . Au cours des années suivantes, Connor assassine chaque Templier, de John Pitcairn à Thomas Hickey, en passant par William Johnson. Cependant, leur grand-maître – et son père – Haytham Kenway, ainsi que Charles Lee, restent introuvables. Connor rencontre son père et les deux forment une alliance temporaire dans le but d'éliminer Benjamin Church qui a tourné le dos aux Templiers. Plus tard, à Valley Forge, au camp patriote de George Washington, Haytham découvre une lettre révélant que le général a ordonné de déplacer toute la population indigène de la frontière pour la raison que certaines de ces tribus ont aidé les loyalistes. Le village de Connor est concerné par l'ordre de Washington, bien que sa tribu soit restée neutre dans la guerre. Connor s'empresse de rallier son village, encore sain et sauf, mais il apprend que plusieurs guerriers ont été recrutés par Charles Lee pour combattre les Patriotes envoyés pour les éradiquer. Connor neutralise les combattants amérindiens pour éviter un conflit ouvert, mais son ami d'enfance Kanen'tó:kon, l'un des guerriers, ne veut pas croire ses explications et l'attaque. Connor, sans autre choix, le tue. Connor a de plus en plus de mal de remplir sa mission d'éliminer les Templiers. Ayant œuvré avec succès avec Haytham, Connor décide d'essayer de le convaincre de le rejoindre dans sa vision de Liberté et de Paix après qu'ils auront éliminé Charles Lee. Haytham reste impassible à ses discours et continue à protéger Lee, disgracié par Washington depuis la bataille de Monmouth et réfugié au Fort George. Alors qu'il infiltre le camp, Connor est arrêté par Haytham. Ils se battent en duel, et Connor l'assassine. Pendant ce temps, Desmond est sorti de l'Animus à trois reprises, pour trouver des piles d'énergie, indispensables dans son objectif d'exploration du Temple. Il voyage pour cela à Manhattan et au Brésil, où il est confronté à Daniel Cross, un Templier responsable d'avoir presque démantelé l'ordre des Assassins en tuant leur mentor en 2000. Lorsque la dernière pile est localisée, William propose d'aller la récupérer pendant que Desmond poursuit sa quête dans l'Animus. Mais il est capturé par Abstergo et fait prisonnier dans leurs locaux à Rome, à l'endroit où Desmond était retenu précédemment. Desmond infiltre l'entreprise et tue Cross et Vidic grâce à la Pomme d’Éden, sauvant ainsi son père. '' et : deux drapeaux emblématiques de la révolution, représentés dans le jeu.}} Dans l'Animus, Connor piste et tue Charles Lee. Son but d'éradiquer les Templiers est ainsi accompli, Connor s'empare du médaillon et retourne dans son village pour découvrir que ses habitants ont été déplacés par le nouveau gouvernement mené par le Président Washington. Junon lui indique de cacher le médaillon là où personne ne pourra le retrouver, refusant de lui expliquer pourquoi. Connor obéit, enterrant l'objet dans la tombe du fils d'Achilles, Connor Davenport. Desmond, ayant découvert où se trouvait le médaillon, le récupère et l'utilise pour ouvrir la dernière porte du Temple et rejoindre un artefact. Junon lui révèle qu'en activant l'artefact, le monde sera sauvé. Mais avant qu'il ne l'active, Minerve apparaît, expliquant à Desmond que s'il le fait, ce qui lui coûtera la vie, cela libérera Junon, qui avait été emprisonnée pour éviter qu'elle ne conquière l'humanité. Junon et Minerve révèlent à Desmond que s'il laisse advenir la catastrophique éruption solaire prévue le 21 décembre 2012, lui et ses amis feront partie des rares survivants du monde post-apocalyptique qui restera. Après la mort de Desmond, il sera probablement déifié, mais son message pourtant bien-pensant sera horriblement déformé et manipulé par les générations futures, continuant ainsi le cycle de tragédie et d'oppression qui se déroule depuis les débuts de l'humanité. Finalement, Desmond ignore l'avertissement de Minerve, mais ordonne à ses amis de quitter le temple et de se préparer à combattre Junon. Il active alors l'artefact et s'effondre au sol. Une aura globale protège la planète de l'éruption solaire. Libérée, Junon s'élance à l'extérieur. Pendant l'épilogue, Connor retire la hache qu'il a planté dans un poteau du domaine il y a quelques années, signifiant que le danger est écarté. À New York, après avoir vu le dernier navire britannique quitter le port, Connor est témoin d'une vente d'esclaves, rappelant que la liberté pour laquelle il a tant sacrifié n'a apporté que bien peu à ce nouveau pays. Personnages Personnages de la série Assassin's Creed}} Contrairement aux jeux précédents, le joueur contrôle cette fois trois personnages au lieu de deux : Desmond, Haytham Kenway et Connor. Le personnage principal de cet opus est Ratonhnhaké:ton ( / « Ra-doon-ha-gay-doon » signifiant « une vie éraflée » en référence à une lutte pour survivre), né en 1756 d'un père Anglais, Haytham Kenway, et d'une mère Amérindienne, Kaniehti:io. Il est élevé par la tribu de sa mère, les Kanien'keha:ka (de la communauté Mohawk), pendant que se déroule la guerre de Sept Ans (qui sera relatée à travers les yeux de Shay Patrick Cormack dans Assassin's Creed: Rogue). Il est renommé Connor par Achilles Davenport qui l'entraîne pour devenir un Assassin afin de passer inaperçu dans l'Amérique coloniale. À la fois obstiné, naïf, brutal et crédule, sa personnalité est on ne peut plus différente de celle de son charismatique ancêtre Ezio Auditore ; il est expert dans l'art de la chasse et peut se déplacer d'arbre en arbre avec une facilité déconcertante . Devenu jeune adulte, Connor s'engage d'abord dans une vendetta contre les Templiers responsables de la destruction de son village lorsqu'il était enfant puis rejoint la Confrérie des Assassins en 1770 is historically accurate - interview with producer Julien Laferrière''|auteur=|date=|site=You Tube|consulté le=2 décembre 2012.}}. Alors qu'Altaïr est un Assassin de métier et qu'Ezio est motivé par la vengeance, Connor est fidèle à l'esprit de liberté et de justice pour son peuple et pour tous les hommes en général - Refining the Assassin (Part 2)|auteur=|date=|site=You Tube|consulté le=8 décembre 2012.}}. Idéaliste au départ, il découvre avec désillusion que sa version du Bien n'est pas la même pour tous, y compris pour ceux qu'il considérait comme ses modèles et s'oppose à tous ceux qui terrorisent et veulent imposer leurs idées au monde. Il ne rejoint pas de camp en particulier, mais se bat aux côtés de ceux qui partagent, même momentanément, ses idées et ses objectifs. Le joueur contrôle également le britannique Haytham Kenway, un Maître Templier ayant été recruté dans sa jeunesse par le Grand-Maître Reginald Birch. Il forme le Rite Colonial de l'Ordre des Templiers à son arrivée à Boston (devenant ainsi lui-même Grand-Maître) et, après avoir cherché sans succès à entrer dans le Temple, s'emploie à asseoir la domination de l'ordre des Templiers à la tête du pays, intriguant tour à tour pour les forces britanniques, loyalistes et patriotes. Au cours des missions principales et secondaires, Connor et Haytham rencontrent des personnages historiques tels que George Washington, Samuel Adams, Benjamin Franklin, Paul Revere ou Israel Putnam ainsi que Charles Lee, Benjamin Church, William Johnson, Thomas Hickey, Nicholas Biddle ou John Pitcairn, les cibles de Connor. Les personnages de l'ère moderne ont déjà été rencontrés dans les jeux précédents, et le joueur continue à contrôler Desmond dans les scènes hors de l'Animus. * Benedict Arnold : général et traître de l'Armée continentale, tente de livrer West Point aux Britanniques – DLC ''Défense de West Point * Nicholas Biddle : officier de marine et commandant du , traître à la cause des Patriotes * Edward Braddock : général britannique, notable pour l'expédition Braddock * Benjamin Church : chirurgien et officier de l'armée continentale * Marquis de La Fayette : aristocrate français et général de l'armée continentale * Amiral de Grasse : officier de la Marine royale française * Thomas Hickey : soldat de l'armée continentale * Charles Lee : soldat britannique et général de l'armée continentale * John Pitcairn : soldat et marin britannique * Israel Putnam : général de l'armée continentale * Benjamin Tallmadge : chef des services de renseignement de l'armée continentale * George Washington : chef d'état-major de l'armée continentale ---- * Samuel Adams : homme politique et philosophe américain, leader de l'opposition et fondateur des Fils de la Liberté * James Barrett : fermier et colonel de la milice de Concord * Daniel Boone : explorateur américain * William Dawes et Samuel Prescott : patriotes américains ayant participé à la chevauchée de minuit avec Paul Revere afin d'avertir les minutemen pour les batailles de Lexington et Concord * Benjamin Franklin : homme de lettres, philosophe, inventeur et diplomate américain * John Fraser : botaniste britannique * Alexander Hamilton : intellectuel britannique et homme politique devenu américain * John Hancock : homme politique américain * Thomas Jefferson : philosophe, inventeur et architecte américain * William Johnson : fonctionnaire de l'Empire britannique et représentant auprès des Iroquois * William Kidd : pirate écossais * Mason Locke Weems : imprimeur et auteur américain * : négociant britannique ayant participé à la Boston Tea Party * Robert Newman : sacristain de l'Old North Church et ami de Paul Revere * Thomas Paine : intellectuel britannique et révolutionnaire devenu américain * John Parker : fermier et capitaine de la milice de Lexington * Paul Revere : artisan américain, dirigeant des Fils de la Liberté }} Contexte historique redresse|vignette|Les treize colonies britanniques.|alt=Carte des 13 colonies en 1775 regroupant les états de Virginie, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, Maryland, Connecticut, Rhode Island, Delaware, Caroline du Nord, Caroline du Sud, New Jersey, New York, Pennsylvanie et Géorgie. Le jeu se déroule sur plus de trois décennies : il débute à Londres en 1754 et se termine après l'an 1783, lorsque Connor cache le médaillon. Comme dans les jeux précédents, le générique de fin, durant plus d'une quinzaine de minutes est suivi d'un court épilogue et de quelques quêtes annexes. En plus des différents personnages historiques cités plus haut, les développeurs ont mis l'accent sur les évènements historiques de la période de la « révolution américaine » : ce terme regroupe une période de changements politiques après 1763 dans les treize colonies britanniques d'Amérique du Nord. La guerre de Sept Ans (ou « Guerre contre les Indiens et les Français » en Amérique du Nord) (1756–1763) sert de point de départ à l'histoire de Connor (il naît en 1756) et est une des causes ayant entraîné la révolution. Le monarque de l'Empire britannique, George , pour amortir les dépenses de la guerre qu'il a pourtant remporté, décide d'imposer une série de taxes aux colonies, comme le (taxe sur le sucre en 1764) ou le (taxe sur les timbres en 1765). Par ailleurs, la Couronne fait en 1763 une proclamation royale ayant pour but de pacifier les relations avec les Amérindiens, afin d'apaiser les craintes indiennes d'une arrivée massive de paysans blancs sur leurs terres, notamment dans une région appelée « La Frontière ». Les colons américains, mécontents de ces mesures, se révoltent sur une grande partie du territoire et sont repoussés par les soldats anglais, notamment lors du massacre de Boston (1770). En 1773, le Parlement britannique proclame une autre taxe sur le thé, le . Le 16 décembre 1773, des colons déguisés en Indiens jettent plus de 300 caisses de thé par-dessus les quais au cours de la . En représailles, le Royaume-Uni décide de fermer le port de Boston en mars 1774, d'étendre le sur le cantonnement des troupes britanniques, d'imposer une lourde indemnité aux Bostoniens et de réformer la procédure judiciaire. Ces quatre mesures sont appelées par les Américains et par les Britanniques. Les Américains organisent depuis les années 1760 un réseau de résistance et de protestation à la politique britannique, comme les Fils de la Liberté, dirigés par Paul Revere ou Samuel Adams : ils rédigent des pamphlets, plantent des arbres de la liberté, organisent des réunions politiques, soutiennent la violence urbaine et boycottent les produits britanniques. Adams, le cousin du futur président John Adams, met en place des comités de correspondance facilitant la transmission des informations entre les résistants des treize colonies. upright=1|vignette|gauche|''[[La Déclaration d'indépendance (Trumbull)|La Déclaration d'indépendance'' (1819) de John Trumbull.|alt=La Déclaration d'indépendance de John Trumbull.]] En 1775 débute la guerre d'indépendance des États-Unis opposant l'armée britannique (les « Tuniques rouges » et les forces loyalistes) aux Américains, appelés Patriots et organisés en milices. En avril, la première escarmouche lors des batailles de Lexington et Concord donne la victoire aux insurgés notamment par le secours des et marque le début de la guérilla. En juin, les Américains, dirigés par le général Israel Putnam, perdent la bataille de Bunker Hill. Le 4 juillet 1776, à Philadelphie, les membres du Congrès continental (appelés « Pères fondateurs ») signent la Déclaration d'indépendance des États-Unis rédigée par Thomas Jefferson. New York est envahie par les Britanniques et le Grand incendie de 1776 se déclare peu après. Vaincue à Long Island (août 1776) et Harlem Heights (septembre 1776), l'armée de George Washington se retire de la ville et passe en 1777 un hiver difficile à Valley Forge. Puis il obtient en février 1778 le secours des Français, menés par le marquis de Lafayette qui a répondu à l'appel au secours de Benjamin Franklin, bientôt rejoints par les Espagnols (1779) et les Hollandais (1780). Les Américains remportent la victoire à la bataille de Monmouth en juin 1778 alors que la France remporte la bataille de la baie de Chesapeake sur les mers en septembre 1781. Après victoires et défaites de part et d'autre pendant cinq ans, le traité de Paris met fin à la guerre en 1783. L'idée de la « Confédération américaine » naît cependant bien avant la signature de l'armistice, puisque les Patriotes se dotent d'un drapeau ( ) ainsi que d'un dispositif politique composé de ministères, d'un trésor public et d'ambassades. La constitution américaine sera signée à Philadelphie le 17 septembre 1787. Quant aux Amérindiens, ils ont participé à la guerre soit dans le camp britannique, soit dans le camp américain (beaucoup ont soutenu les Britanniques en échange de la promesse d'un territoire autonome en cas de victoire). À la fin de la révolution, leur situation n'est pas meilleure qu'avant : de nombreux villages ont été détruits et les récoltes ont été saccagées et salées. Le traité de Paris ignore leur présence et permet la colonisation américaine à l'ouest des Appalaches, sur leur territoire alors que la constitution américaine les exclut de la citoyenneté. Note : sauf mention contraire, les informations ci-dessus, , sont tirées de l'article de Wikipédia sur la révolution américaine et ses causes (voir la bibliographie), ainsi que celui de la guerre d'Indépendance pour la chronologie. Système de jeu Gameplay de la série }} Solo Ambiance vignette|Carte de la région de [[Boston vers 1775, à l'époque où se déroule l'action principale du jeu.|alt=Carte d'époque ( ) de Boston et sa région.]] Le jeu propose une nouvelle fois au joueur un monde ouvert ( ) et une vue à la troisième personne. Cependant, les dimensions de la zone de jeu sont les plus grandes de la série à ce jour, la carte de la « Frontière » étant à elle seule plus grande de celle de Rome dans Assassin's Creed . L'environnement dans lequel les personnages évoluent est plus réaliste que dans les autres jeux de la série, avec une plus grande interactivité du joueur avec les personnages non-joueurs (PNJ), qui réagissent aux évènements qui se déroulent devant eux (par exemple, un voleur qui dérobe une pomme est remarqué par le vendeur qui lui attrape le bras et appelle la garde. Une passante récupère le fruit qui est tombé et le rend au commerçant lorsque les soldats obligent le voleur à payer sa pomme). Les PNJ ont leurs propres occupations, non-redondantes, qui sont bouleversées à la moindre intervention violente de la part du joueur ou des gardes. Les ennemis sont également bien plus variés qu'avant, puisqu'ils appartiennent à différentes armées : l'armée régulière britannique, la marine royale, l'armée continentale, les Loyalistes et les Patriotes. Ainsi, chaque armée et chaque grade présente une apparence et/ou un uniforme unique (au sein d'un même groupe d'une même armée, certains soldats affichent un chapeau, un casque, un foulard, etc.), couplé à des techniques de combat caractéristiques, selon que le joueur a affaire à un soldat, un grenadier, un officier, un collecteur d'impôt, un Jäger, un minutemen, un tambour, un porte-drapeau, etc. Parmi les Amérindiens, les peuples algonquin et iroquois sont représentés, avec les communautés Abénaquis, Lenapes, Shawnees, Mohawks, etcBase de données de l'Animus dans le jeu.. Aux adultes s'ajoutent aussi des PNJ enfants (se déplaçant souvent par groupe en train de chahuter) et toute une faune animale ; domestique (chiens, chats, cochons, chèvres, vaches, dindons, souris...) comme sauvage (loup, ours, lynx, élan, biche, lapin, raton-laveur, castor...). Si les animaux sauvages peuvent être chassés librement, les domestiques sont pour la plupart invulnérables, exceptés les chiens et cochons, qui dans ce cas infligent le même malus de désynchronisation que le meurtre de civils innocents. Le mode d'« exploration » a par ailleurs été modifié, permettant à certaines parties de la carte d'être explorées sans requérir un point de synchronisation, alors que le jeu propose une refonte du mode de « déplacement rapide », devenu accessible à tout instant . L'architecture des villes et de la forêt américaines étant en tout point différente de celles des villes italiennes de la Renaissance, les développeurs ont délaissé un modèle « vertical » (les hauts bâtiments, églises, cathédrales, minarets, etc.) des précédents opus pour un plus « horizontal » (les maisons ont peu ou pas d'étage, les monuments sont moins hauts), tout en augmentant considérablement la surface de jeu . La Frontière crée également une grande nouveauté, puisqu'elle est presque entièrement en milieu sauvage et « naturel », alors que le personnage évoluait précédemment dans des environnements urbains ou ruraux anthropisés. }} propose également une nouvelle gestion de la météo et des saisons, avec la neige, le brouillard ou la pluie, avec même des orages. Selon les saisons, le temps détermine la façon dont les personnages (joueurs ou ennemis) se comportent. Par exemple, une neige épaisse ralentit les déplacements et les gardes passent plus de temps autour d'un feu plutôt qu'en patrouille. La mémoire interne du jeu accentue également le réalisme en conservant les traces de pas du joueur dans la neige, ou laissant le personnage trempé pendant quelques minutes alors qu'il sort de l'eau ou vient s'abriter de la pluie . Déplacements et combats vignette|350px|Interface du jeu Connor a une panoplie d'armes assez différente de celle de ses ancêtres : outre sa lame secrète, désormais pivotante et se transformant en dague, il possède un tomahawk, un pistolet à silex, un arc et des dagues à corde , et peut acquérir un grand nombre d'armes différentes. Pour le « combat à distance », il est capable de récupérer les armes à feu de ses ennemis, notamment les mousquets, qui nécessitent un temps de rechargement important, mais qui peuvent aussi être utilisés comme armes de mêlée grâce aux baïonnettes. Le « combat rapproché » a été modifié, ralentissant le mouvement durant les parades pour permettre une riposte plus violente et efficace . Du fait de l'époque, presque tous les ennemis disposent d'armes à feu; de sorte que lors d'un combat contre un groupe d'ennemis, certains vont se mettre en retrait pour ajuster Connor, tandis que les autres l'occupent au corps à corps. Cependant, Connor peut utiliser un soldat ennemi comme bouclier humain pour se protéger . L'IA des ennemis a été revue, leur permettant de mener des attaques concertées ou de tirer sur le personnage s'ils en ont l'occasion. Le mode de « course libre » a été modifié et amélioré pour le rendre plus fluide et rapide, formant un ensemble de mouvements rappelant les parkours pour franchir certains obstacles. Le déplacement a été repensé pour s'adapter à l'environnement plus naturel des cartes. Ainsi, Connor peut grimper aux arbres, se déplacer de branches en branches et gravir les falaises. Il peut désormais se cacher derrière des murs, les rochers ou les arbres et les hautes herbes lui permettent de ne pas se faire remarquer par les gardes ou les animaux. Le héros est capable de piéger ou chasser des animaux pour les dépecer et revendre leurs peaux. Lors des traques, il peut se faire attaquer par des ours ou des loups. Connor ne peut pas combattre les bêtes sauvages comme des soldats: lorsqu'elles se jettent sur lui, il se déclenche une action contextuelle nécessitant une bonne réactivité du joueur pour exécuter le parade, sachant qu'en cas d'échec, l'animal peut presque totalement vider sa jauge de vie. Les attaques d'ours et d'élans enchaînent les actions l'une sur l'autre, de sorte qu'aucune fuite est possible; les rendant paradoxalement plus redoutables que des soldats armés. La valeur d'une peau d'animal est déterminée par la façon dont il a été tué : des méthodes violentes comme les coups de feu ou les attaques multiples abîment les peaux, alors qu'une flèche bien tirée ou un coup de lame les épargnent. Dans le mode « gestion », Connor a la charge du Domaine Davenport. Il peut conduire quelques missions lui permettant de convaincre certains PNJ de s'installer dans le Domaine. Lorsque c'est le cas, ils produisent des matériaux ou des objets, comme du bois, des peaux, des minerais Des recettes, obtenues après avoir fouillé des coffres ou des personnages, associent des matériaux entre eux pour former de nouveaux objets, l'économie locale permettant de les vendre via des chariots de commerce ou des convois maritimes . Enfin, les séquences de « batailles navales » sont une grande nouveauté dans la série. Connor devient de temps à autre le capitaine d'un navire nommé l' « » (« aigle » en latin) et s'engage dans certaines missions ou quêtes secondaires, dont la chasse au trésor du légendaire capitaine Kidd. Le contrôle du bateau concerne la gestion de la vitesse en fonction de l'orientation du vent et du déploiement des voiles, ainsi que le combat à l'aide de canons fixes ou mobiles permettant de lancer des boulets standards, rouges ou chaînés, ainsi que de la mitraille. Il est possible d'éperonner les navires ennemis et les aborder . L'interface de l'Animus a par ailleurs été allégée, rajoutant des indications visuelles directement à l'écran. L'alternance des profils « actif » et « passif » a également disparu, facilitant ainsi le passage du combat à la course par exemple. La santé se régénère automatiquement après un combat, faisant ainsi disparaître les « potions de santé », qui étaient auparavant trop facilement utilisées pendant l'assaut. Quêtes annexes Le jeu propose également un gameplay secondaire tel qu'il était déjà présent dans les autres jeux, avec une multitude de missions annexes non-obligatoires. Dans }}, ces missions sont regroupées selon trois types : * les « missions citoyens » : désignées par des citoyens des villes ou de la Frontière, consistant en un assassinat, le transport d'une missive ou la livraison de divers produits ; * les « missions des clubs » (regroupant celles de la société de chasse, du club des frontaliers et des lutteurs) : trois épreuves par club validées par l'accomplissement de défis tout au long du jeu, ainsi que de plusieurs missions avec comme objectif, respectivement, de tuer des animaux dangereux, d'enquêter sur des phénomènes étranges ou de concourir à des combats à mains nues ; * les « prises de forts » : la libération des sept forts britanniques disséminés sur la carte du jeu en tuant le capitaine du fort et mettant le feu à la réserve de poudre. La « Guilde des Assassins », disponible depuis Assassin's Creed Brotherhood et permettant de recruter des apprentis Assassins, a été adaptée dans cet opus. Le joueur doit accomplir des « missions Libération » afin qu'un rebelle accepte de se mettre à son service. À terme, Connor peut faire appel à ses Assassins pour assassiner des cibles. La libération et l'exploration des villes est aussi conditionnée par le fait de parcourir les longs souterrains de Boston et New York. De plus, le jeu propose au joueur de collecter divers éléments, comme les plumes ou les coffres, comme c'était déjà possible dans les opus précédents. En plus de ces objets, il a la possibilité de récupérer toutes les pages d'almanach perdues par le personnage de Benjamin Franklin, célèbre inventeur, dont la reconstitution permet de créer de nouveaux objets. Enfin, en collectant des « babioles » un peu partout dans le jeu, le joueur récupère des informations sur l'emplacement du trésor de William Kidd, dont l'acquisition passe par des missions rapides dans plusieurs lieux inédits, comme sur l’''Octavius, le légendaire vaisseau fantôme de mer de Baffin ou encore l'île Oak. L'accomplissement de toutes ces missions permet à la fois une meilleure synchronisation de l'Animus, ainsi que de libérer des quartiers de la domination britannique, et d'en remplacer les soldats par des Patriotes. Multijoueur Le multijoueur, développé par Ubisoft Annecy, propose plus de 12 modes de jeu, dont la base est similaire aux précédents jeux multijoueurs vus dans '' et . Les principales nouveautés sont le mode « Domination » (deux équipes de quatre joueurs devant chacune capturer les zones désignées puis les défendre) et le mode « Meute » (une coopération avec trois autres joueurs pour éliminer le maximum d'ennemis dans le temps imparti). Les autres modes de jeu, déjà présents dans les précédents jeux, sont : « Traque », « Chasse à l'homme », « », « Assaut de relique », « Assassinat », etc. Un nouveau mode coopératif est également disponible sous le nom « » : il permet aux joueurs de former des équipes jusqu'à quatre personnes et d’œuvrer ensemble pour assassiner des cibles PNJ, connues sous le nom de « Taupes » ( ) co-op mode Wolf Pack revealed'' |auteur=Tom Phillips |date=13 juillet 2012 |site=Eurogamer |consulté le= décembre 2012.}}. Le mode multijoueur introduit l'usage d'une monnaie fictive que le joueur peut acheter avec de la « vraie » monnaie. Le joueur peut également interpréter une multitude de personnages, certains étant réservés aux détenteurs des éditions limités. ) * John O'Brien : Le Charpentier ( ) * Matthew Davenport : Le Commandant ( ) * Gerhard von Stantten : Le Hessien ( ) * William de Saint-Prix : Le Chasseur ( ) * Alsoomse : L'Indépendante ( ) * Gillian McCarthy : Lady Maverick * Victor Wolcott : Le Charlatan ( ) * Joe : Le Rôdeur Nocturne ( ) * Emily Burke : La Pionnière ( ) * Federico Perez : Le Prêcheur ( ) * Fillan McCarthy : Le Voleur ( ) * Nukilik : La Brute ( ) Personnages additionnels : * Eleanor Mallow : La Tunique Rouge ( ) (précommande) * Caleb Garret : Le Tireur d'élite ( ) (précommande) * Atasá:ta : L'Ombre Silencieuse ( ) (Ubisoft Passport) * L'Homme-coyote ( ) (DLC) * Bernardo de Gálvez : Le Gouverneur ( ) (DLC) * Duncan McGill : Le Highlander ( ) (DLC) }} Une dizaine de cartes sont jouables, certaines étant des cartes rencontrées dans le jeu, et d'autres des cartes inédites : le port de Boston, le Nord de Boston, le passage du Nord-Ouest, la brasserie de New York, Fort Wolcott, la plantation de Virginie, le noyau de l'Animus, ainsi que Saint-Pierre, Fort St-Mathieu et Charlestown. Version Wii U Le jeu sur permet au joueur d'avoir en permanence la mini-carte sur le ou de changer d'arme plus rapidement. Elle supporte une version qui rapatrie le jeu sur le si quelqu'un d'autre regarde la télévision . Développement vignette|Bâtiment d'[[Ubisoft Montréal.|alt=Immeuble en briques rouges.]] Origines Le travail sur }} a commencé peu après la sortie de , en janvier 2010, avec une équipe de développeurs senior d'Ubisoft |auteur=Matt Miller|date= mars 2012|site=Game Informer|consulté le= décembre 2012.}}. Alors qu'Ubisoft sort '' en 2010, les premiers détails ont amené les joueurs à confondre cet opus particulier avec }}. Les développeurs ont donc confirmé que était différent de }}, celui-ci ne présentant pas un personnage pré-existant décembre 2012}}.. Jean-François Boivin d'Ubisoft a précisé par la suite que chaque titre numéroté de la série présentera un nouveau protagoniste, dans un nouveau contexte |site=Gamerzines|date=8 juin 2010|consulté le= décembre 2012}}. Patrice Désilets, ancien directeur créatif de la série explique que l'histoire d’ }}'' se concentrera sur les Assassins destinés à empêcher la fin du monde en décembre 2012, et leur course contre la montre pour trouver à temps les temples et les artefacts d’Éden conçus par « Ceux qui étaient là avant ». Desmond cherchera donc à localiser ces temples, et cherchant des indices dans les souvenirs d'un (ou plusieurs) de ces ancêtres . En octobre 2011, Alexandre Amancio, directeur créatif d’'' , annonce que le prochain titre sortira avant la fin de l'année 2012, mais qu'il ne dirigera pas le jeu lui-même à la suite de son départ d'Ubisoft .. Cette décision est directement liée à Desmond Miles, protagoniste du jeu dans les temps modernes, qui doit achever sa quête en décembre 2012. Amancio déclare que les joueurs ne devraient pas jouer un jeu futuriste sorti après la période où le jeu se déroule . , nous avons défini une chronologie où la fin du monde se déroule en décembre 2012… Cela arrive vite, et l'histoire que nous voulons raconter, nous devons clairement l'achever avant d'atteindre cette date. Ce serait stupide de notre part de placer un jeu dans une semi-réalité puis de la conclure après la date donnée.|Alexandre AmancioCitation originale : }} Spécifications techniques Pour cet épisode, Ubisoft a utilisé un nouveau moteur de jeu 3D appelé , une version améliorée de son prédécesseur . Développé pendant trois ans, il permet de générer des milliers de soldats en une seule bataille ( pour les plus grandes décembre 2012.}}) et de reproduire les changements dynamiques du temps, des saisons et des époques qui affectent l'environnement, tout en proposant une carte plus grande que jamais '' gets first trailer, Ubisoft talks up revolutionary new game engine''|auteur=Tom Ivan|date=5 mars 2012|site=CVG|consulté le=30 novembre 2012.}} . Il est aussi responsable des passages en vidéo rapide lorsque Connor traverse les maisons pour échapper à ses poursuivants. permet d'interagir avec les nombreux PNJ rencontrés sur la carte et modélise les conditions de navigation en mer selon la météo et les batailles. Enfin, il améliore le rendu des personnages, notamment les visages qui étaient, dans les épisodes précédents, un des points faibles du jeu . De plus, le moteur physique a été réutilisé |auteur=|date=|site=le site de Havok|consulté le= décembre 2012.}} . L'ensemble du développement est dirigé par Alex Hutchinson, le directeur créatif, remplaçant Patrice Désilets ( , '' et ) et Alexandre Amancio ( ''s). Il est assisté par le directeur artistique Steven Masters et le programmeur principal David Champagne, ainsi que par les scénaristes Corey May et Matt Turner Lead Writer)|auteur=|date=17 juin 2012|site=You Tube|consulté le= décembre 2012.}}. Le jeu est produit par François Pelland et ses associés : « Nous ne jugeons pas l'Histoire »|auteur=Chloé Woitier|date=30 octobre 2012|site=Le Figaro|consulté le=3 décembre 2012.}}. est le développeur principal d’'' }}. Le studio a reçu le soutien d'autres branches de l'éditeur : * pour la version Wii U * pour la version Windows * pour la version Windows * pour le mode multijoueur Multiplayer''|auteur=Alex Donaldson|date=19 mars 2012|site=VG 24/7|consulté le= décembre 2012.}} * pour le gameplay des missions navales Gameplay Zone''|auteur=Matt Miller|date=6 juin 2012|site=Game Informer|consulté le= décembre 2012.}} Note : sauf mention contraire, les informations ci-dessus sont issues du générique de fin d’'' }}. Le développement du jeu a nécessité plusieurs centaines de personnes, dont plusieurs consultants en histoire dirigés par Maxime Durand de l'Université de Montréal : Killing Time''|auteur=Nathan Ditum|date=18 octobre 2012|site=The Telegraph|consulté le=3 décembre 2012.}} . Ils ont aussi demandé des conseils à des spécialistes en langue et en culture Mohawk décembre 2012.}} . |site=Moby Games|consulté le=9 décembre 2012.}}. * Directeur créatif : Alex Hutchinson * Producteurs : François Pelland (principal), Sébastien Puel (délégué), Philippe Ducharme et Julien Laferrière (associés) * Ubisoft Québec : Frédéric Gagné (prod.) et Marc‑Alexis Côté (dir.) * Ubisoft Singapore : Hugues Ricour (prod.) et Émile Liang (dir.) * Ubisoft Annecy : Yann Le Guyader (prod.) et Damien Kieken (dir.) * Ubisoft Bucharest : Florin Sanda et Ioan Manea (prod.) '''Développement à Ubisoft Montréal' * Directeur de mission : Philippe Bergeron * Scénario : Alex Hutchinson, Corey May, Matt Turner (solo) ; Richard Farrese, Jeffrey Yohalem (multijoueur) * Programmeurs : David Champagne (principal), Éric Bibeau (AI et gameplay) * Level design : Steven Masters (dir.), Marc-Antoine Lussier (dir. technique), Laurent Hogue (design des cartes), Dominic Couture (architecte technique), * Animation : Jonathan Cooper (dir.), Guillaume Lefebvre (dir. technique), The Chinh Ngo (dir. artistique), David Wilkinson (cinématiques), Mathieu Jeanson (audio) * Recherches historiques : Maxime Durand (principal), Sergiu Cosmin Gavan, Marie-José Ouellette, Maxime Durand (coordinateurs des missions), Thomas Deer (culture Mohawk avec le Kanien’kehá:ka Onkwawén:na Raotitióhkwa Language and Cultural Center) }} Le jeu a par ailleurs fait l'objet d'une adaptation sur téléphones mobiles. Développée et éditée par Gameloft, celle-ci se présente sous la forme d'un jeu d'action en vue latérale réalisé en pixel art Assassin's Creed III (mobile), GameSpot. Consulté le 17 juin 2017.. Conception Le directeur créatif, Alex Hutchinson, explique le souhait des développeurs de redéfinir la franchise et ajoute que bien que soit produit chaque année (respectivement en 2007, 2009, 2010 et 2011 pour les jeux principaux), les jeux n'étaient pas développés tous les ans. Composée à l'origine d'une vingtaine de personnes, la plupart issues de l'équipe d'AC2, l'équipe de développeurs d’'' }}'' a d'abord décidé du cadre de l'action puis choisi qui en serait le héros (un natif américain pendant la révolution). Ils ont adapté à la réalité historique le conflit qui se joue depuis le début de la série entre les Templiers et les Assassins. Les Templiers veulent l'Ordre et les Assassins la Liberté, ce qui correspond aux idéologies de chacun des camps représentés dans la révolution (Britanniques, Loyalistes et Patriotes), et alimente le scénario de manière naturelle. L'équipe originelle a présenté une courte vidéo-test proposant une ébauche de leurs idées de développement du scénario et du système de jeu et a ensuite engagé des spécialistes afin de modéliser le jeu entier sur cette base-là. À cette fin, les développeurs décident de créer un nouveau moteur de jeu principalement orienté sur le et concentré sur la carte de la Frontière, où il est utilisé à son maximum - Origins (Part 1)|auteur=|date=|site=You Tube|consulté le=8 décembre 2012.}}. Les développeurs annoncent avoir créé un jeu offrant plus de 30 heures de jeu solo et 2h30 de cinématiques, soit autant que certains films. L'équipe a utilisé d'anciennes cartes pour le '' des villes décembre 2012.}}, recréant Boston et New York à une échelle de 1:3. En redéfinissant le système de l'escalade, les animateurs ont préféré une approche plus « organique » : Connor peut grimper sur pratiquement tous les supports (les falaises, les arbres, les monuments) avec une agilité rappelant le concept du parkour . L'apparition des animaux, sauvages ou domestiques, est aussi une nouveauté du jeu (les animaux des jeux précédents étaient presque exclusivement des chevaux), ainsi que le fait de les chasser. Le jeu est violent par nature (le but est d'assassiner des cibles), mais cet opus monte d'un cran la violence graphique proposée par les jeux précédents : les consultants historiques de l'équipe de production ont en effet répété que la période de la révolution américaine fut un épisode particulièrement brutal de l'Histoire '' violence is justified because of history''|auteur=Steven Ruygrok|date=22 octobre 2012|site=Examiner|consulté le=2 décembre 2012.}} , les batailles rangées tenant plus du combat décembre 2012.}}. Pour les phases de combat, le a été entièrement repensé, chaque mouvement des armes et du corps de Connor étant nouveau et lui permettant d'enchaîner les actions de manière plus rapide et fluide qu'avant ; l'animation des combats a été confié aux chorégraphes de capture de mouvement afin de modéliser des mouvements d'attaque et de défense avec ou sans arme (il est d'ailleurs beaucoup plus à l'aise avec deux armes qu'Ezio ). La tactique de Connor tient plus de la guérilla que de l'armée régulière, puisqu'il associe des techniques d'une violence extrême avec l'infiltration : il est un soldat de la guerre asymétrique, composante essentielle de la révolution, et qui contrastait avec les tactiques des Britanniques. En effet, les Tuniques rouges étaient particulièrement identifiables dans les forêts américaines, et faisaient donc des cibles faciles pour les soldats et civils engagés contre les forces anglaises et loyalistes. Les batailles navales impliquaient à l'époque non seulement les Britanniques, mais aussi les Français, les Espagnols et les Hollandais, et le contrôle des mers était d'une part un objectif militaire et d'autre part économique, puisque le commerce maritime était capital. Les développeurs ont donc voulu retracer l'importance de cet aspect de la révolution dans le jeu, et assigné une équipe entière d'Ubisoft au design et missions se déroulant en mer. L'équipe de Singapour a ainsi été responsable de modéliser les batailles navales, ainsi que le comportement des personnages sur le pont. Finalement, Connor devient le du navire, devant contrôler à la fois la direction et l'orientation du bateau, mais aussi sa vitesse en fonction du vent, ainsi que le timing des tirs de canon. Se déroulant dans une période historique très documentée grâce aux écrits de ses acteurs et spectateurs, notamment ceux de Benjamin Franklin '' Recreates Another Key Moment of American History: Ben Franklin Doling Out Sex Advice''|auteur=Stephen Totilo|date=6 novembre 2012|site=Kotaku|consulté le=2 décembre 2012.}}, le jeu est parsemé de références et détails historiques et 80 % des personnages secondaires ont réellement existé. Les historiens ont d'abord rassemblé une grande quantité d'archives sur l'époque – évènements historiques, personnages, vie quotidienne, armes, etc. – puis se sont mis à la disposition des développeurs pour répondre à leurs questions au jour le jour. Maxime Durand, le consultant principal en histoire, explique qu' }}. Promotion [[Fichier:US flag 13 stars – Betsy Ross.svg|redresse|vignette|Le drapeau révolutionnaire .|alt=Stars and Stripes]] Le PDG d'Ubisoft, Yves Guillemot, a confirmé le 8 novembre 2011, que le nouveau jeu serait disponible en 2012. Il a ajouté que ce nouvel opus serait . En février 2012, Ubisoft confirme officiellement l'existence d’'' }}, et sa sortie en Amérique du Nord le 30 octobre 2012 Coming In October''|auteur=Jim Reilly|date=15 février 2012|site=Game Informer|consulté le=30 novembre 2012.}}. Guillemot décrit le jeu comme , mais aussi du divertissement interactif en général. Nous allons faire le maximum parce que c'est un produit fantastique sur lequel l'équipe a travaillé pendant trois ans. Ce que nous avons pu en voir est simplement fabuleuxCitation originale : release confirmed for October''|auteur=Tom Ivan|date=15 février 2012|site=CVG|consulté le=30 novembre 2012.}}.}} Il ajoute que les éditeurs ont investi plus d'argent dans ce jeu-ci que dans n'importe quel autre de la série. Depuis le mois de janvier, plusieurs rumeurs font surface, affirmant qu’'' }}'' se déroulerait en Amérique du Nord au , pendant la guerre d'indépendance des États-Unis heads to American Revolution|auteur=Andy Robinson|date=27 février 2012|site=CVG|consulté le=30 novembre 2012.}}. Le 29 février, une future image promotionnelle a été envoyée au site par un employé de , au moment où Ubisoft prévient qu'une annonce officielle était imminente '' set in American Revolution''|auteur=Tom Phillips|date= mars 2012|site=Eurogamer|consulté le=30 novembre 2012.}}. L'image ayant fuité, figurant Connor armé de son tomahawk et son pistolet posant devant le drapeau révolutionnaire dans un environnement neigeux, confirme officieusement que l'action se déroulerait pendant la révolution américaine mars 2012|site=OXCGN|consulté le=30 novembre 2012.}}. Peu après, le site de commence à confirmer les détails du cadre en postant une bannière publicitaire sur son site montrant le nouvel Assassin à côté du leader révolutionnaire George Washington. '' }} a été dévoilé officiellement par un cinématique le 5 mars 2012. Ubisoft décrit le jeu comme le des projets de l'histoire du studio, la capacité de production ayant été doublée par rapport aux autres titres de la série |éditeur=Jeuxvideo.com|date=15 février 2012|consulté le=16 décembre 2012.}} '' : c'est l'Amérique ?|éditeur=Gamekult|date= mars 2012|consulté le=16 décembre 2012.}} '' bientôt dévoilé|éditeur=Jeuxvideo.com|date= mars 2012|consulté le=16 décembre 2012.}}. Ubisoft explique que lorsque le jeu de est sorti – au milieu du développement d’'' }}'' –, les développeurs ont été surpris de voir que le studio Rockstar avait inclus la chasse aux animaux sauvages et une gigantesque forêt à explorer, et décide d'intégrer l'un et l'autre dans leur jeu. Les scénariste Corey May et Matt Turner, avouent une « convergence d'esprit » entre les deux jeux '' team looking at Red Dead Redemption success''|auteur=Andy Robinson|date=27 mars 2012|site=CVG|consulté le=30 novembre 2012.}}. Par ailleurs, le directeur créatif, Alex Hutchinson explique qu'Ubisoft a renoncé à faire du protagoniste principal une femme parce que le contexte historique ne s'y prêtait pas. Bien que beaucoup de joueurs souhaitaient voir une femme Assassin dans la série, la révolution américaine rendait difficile le fait de justifier un tel choix '' female hero would be a 'pain,' says developer''|auteur=Eddie Makuch|date=28 mars 2012|site=Game Spot|consulté le=30 novembre 2012.}}. Cependant, c'est une femme qui a été choisie comme héroïne dans la suite sur PS Vita : Liberation}}. Musique (Original Game Soundtrack) | artiste = Lorne Balfe | sorti = 30 octobre 2012 | enregistré = | enregistré lieu = | durée = 1:03:43 | genre = Musique de jeu vidéo | format = | auteur = | compositeur = | producteur = | label = Ubisoft Music | album précédent = | date album préc = | album suivant = | date album suiv = }} Jesper Kyd qui avait jusqu'à présent réalisé les musiques pour les précédents volets, cède entièrement la place à Lorne Balfe pour la musique du jeu. Celui-ci était déjà présent dans la composition de la musique d’'' '' en tant que co-compositeur. La bande originale est disponible en téléchargement numérique (MP3) depuis le 30 octobre 2012. Balfe a également composé la musique du contenu téléchargeable La Tyrannie du roi Washington, la bande originale étant téléchargeable à partir du 23 avril 2013. (Original Game Soundtrack) |année = 2012 |label = |contenu = Main Theme | note1 = | temps1 = 3:06 | piste2 = An Uncertain Present | note2 = | temps2 = 2:10 | piste3 = Escape in Style | note3 = | temps3 = 2:15 | piste4 = Welcome To Boston | note4 = | temps4 = 2:34 | piste5 = Freedom Fighter | note5 = | temps5 = 2:16 | piste6 = A Bitter Truth | note6 = | temps6 = 1:36 | piste7 = Through the Frontier | note7 = | temps7 = 3:02 | piste8 = Connor's Life | note8 = | temps8 = 4:56 | piste9 = Trouble in Town | note9 = | temps9 = 2:25 | piste10 = Farewell | note10 = | temps10 = 1:05 | piste11 = HomeStead | note11 = | temps11 = 3:02 | piste12 = The Battle of Breed's Hill | note12 = | temps12 = 2:18 | piste13 = Speck of Dust | note13 = | temps13 = 2:52 | piste14 = Modern Assassin | note14 = | temps14 = 3:05 | piste15 = Desmond's Destiny | note15 = | temps15 = 1:38 | piste16 = The Aquila | note16 = | temps16 = 2:18 | piste17 = Fight Club | note17 = | temps17 = 2:05 | piste18 = Eye of the Storm | note18 = | temps18 = 2:07 | piste19 = Temple Secrets | note19 = | temps19 = 1:41 | piste20 = Beer and Friends | note20 = | temps20 = 1:10 | piste21 = Battle at Sea | note21 = | temps21 = 4:02 | piste22 = Breaching the Walls | note22 = | temps22 = 3:32 | piste23 = Wild Instincts | note23 = | temps23 = 2:44 | piste24 = What Came Before | note24 = | temps24 = 4:11 | piste25 = Assassin's Creed Main Theme Variation | note25 = | temps25 = 1:33 }}}} : The Tyranny of King Washington (Original Game Soundtrack) |année = 2013 |label = |contenu = Main Theme (Wall of Sound Remix) | note1 = | temps1 = 3:08 | piste2 = Ratonhnhaké ton (Ratonhnhaké:ton) | note2 = | temps2 = 2:30 | piste3 = The Tyrant | note3 = | temps3 = 3:19 | piste4 = Frozen | note4 = | temps4 = 2:56 | piste5 = Solitude | note5 = | temps5 = 1:38 | piste6 = Frontier At Arms | note6 = | temps6 = 3:19 | piste7 = Winter's Grasp | note7 = | temps7 = 3:10 | piste8 = You Must Succeed | note8 = | temps8 = 2:16 | piste9 = Seekers | note9 = | temps9 = 1:28 | piste10 = Tracking the Prey | note10 = | temps10 = 2:53 | piste11 = Against All Odds | note11 = | temps11 = 2:35 | piste12 = He Is Our Beacon | note12 = | temps12 = 2:00 | piste13 = The Betrayal | note13 = | temps13 = 3:35 | piste14 = Swift and Silent | note14 = | temps14 = 2:31 | piste15 = Rooftop Chase | note15 = | temps15 = 2:28 | piste16 = Dark Alleys | note16 = | temps16 = 2:06 | piste17 = The Key | note17 = | temps17 = 2:14 | piste18 = Escape Artist | note18 = | temps18 = 1:50 | piste19 = Closed City | note19 = | temps19 = 2:18 | piste20 = Helpless | note20 = | temps20 = 2:26 | piste21 = The Ruse | note21 = | temps21 = 2:48 | piste22 = Nightmares | note22 = | temps22 = 2:20 | piste23 = The Redemption | note23 = | temps23 = 2:54 | piste24 = Fallen Warriors | note24 = | temps24 = 2:34 | piste25 = Wolf in Sheep's Clothing | note25 = | temps25 = 1:11 | piste26 = Taking Up Arms | note26 = | temps26 = 1:39 | piste27 = The True Rulers | note27 = | temps27 = 1:21 | piste28 = Risking Everything | note28 = | temps28 = 2:12 | piste29 = Alone Against All | note29 = | temps29 = 2:53 | piste30 = Unwavering Resolve | note30 = | temps30 = 1:41 | piste31 = Laying Up the Trap | note31 = | temps31 = 0:59 | piste32 = The Will to Endure | note32 = | temps32 = 2:18 | piste33 = King Washington | note33 = | temps33 = 3:36 | piste34 = Ghost Trail | note34 = | temps34 = 2:30 | piste35 = Duel At Dawn | note35 = | temps35 = 2:17 | piste36 = Man With the Wolf Hood | note36 = | temps36 = 2:23 | piste37 = The Betrayal (Alternate Version) | note37 = | temps37 = 3:34 | piste38 = The Redemption (Alternate Version) | note38 = | temps38 = 2:54 | piste39 = King Washington (Alternate Version) | note39 = | temps39 = 3:37 | piste40 = King Washington (Revisited Version) | note40 = | temps40 = 1:48 }}}} Commercialisation Précommandes Comme pour les précédents opus de la série, }} a fait l'objet d'une énorme campagne mercatique, alors la plus importante pour un jeu Ubisoft '' setting Ubisoft preorder records''|auteur=Brendan Sinclair|date=29 mars 2012|site=Game Spot|consulté le=30 novembre 2012.}}. Le studio propose depuis le mois de mars 2012 un réseau de précommande à travers le monde, incluant des bonus selon le marchand où les joueurs commandent le jeu, dont certains sont utilisables dans le jeu : Pre-Order Bonuses|site=IGN UK|consulté le=30 novembre 2012.}} : Pre-Order Bonus Weapons, Costumes Detailed|auteur=Tom Hopkins|site=Now Gamer|consulté le=30 novembre 2012.}} : vignette|redresse|Un uniforme des [[tuniques rouges (Redcoats).|alt=Tuniques rouges]] * un emballage exclusif en métal ( ) illustré par Alex Ross ; * un visuel (skin) « Capitaine de l'Aquila » ( ) contenant la hache d'abordage ( ) et l'uniforme du capitaine ( ) ; * un visuel (skin) « Assassin colonial » ( ) contenant la pistolet écossais ( ) et la tenue d'Assassin colonial ( ) ; * une mission solo « Ruines Maya perdues » ( ) et l'épée à dents de scie ( ) ; * une mission solo « Fantôme de guerre » ( ) et la masse de guerre de Pontiac ( ) ; * une mission solo « Un secret dangereux » ( ) et le mousquet à silex ( ) ; * un contenu multijoueur « Tuniques rouges » ( ) contenant un costume, un emblème et une relique ; * un contenu multijoueur « Tireur d'élite » ( ) contenant un costume, un emblème et une relique. Éditions commerciales Le 26 mars 2012, Ubisoft a annoncé trois éditions collector d’'' }}'' : , et . Le juin, le studio ajoute une édition supplémentaire : . Ubisoft et Sony s'associent pour créer un pack associant le jeu et une console PlayStation 3, disponible à partir de la sortie officielle du jeu le 30 octobre '' getting its own PS3 hardware bundle, comes with special DLC''|auteur=Ben Gilbert|date=4 juin 2012|site=Joystiq|consulté le=30 novembre 2012.}}. Le jeu sur PS3 inclut quatre missions solo exclusives, intitulées « Les Missions Benediict Arnold » ( ), dont l'histoire se concentre sur le général Benedict Arnold et son implication dans la trahison du fort West Point aux Britanniques. Le scénariste Matt Turner explique que ces missions sont les plus historiquement exactes du jeu, }} : Expose Benedict Arnold Exclusively on PS3|auteur=Sid Shuman|date=23 octobre 2012|site=PlayStation.Blog|consulté le=30 novembre 2012.}} |auteur=|date=27 mars 2012|site=Jeuxvideo.com|consulté le=30 novembre 2012.}}. L'édition contient une copie du jeu sur disque DVD, le d'Alex Ross, le journal de George Washington, une figurine de Connor de et deux lithographies exclusives. Dans le jeu, deux missions solo ( et ) et un personnage multijoueur « Tireur d'élite » ( ) '' Collector's Editions revealed - available to pre-order now''|date=26 mars 2012|site=Video Gamer|consulté le=30 novembre 2012.}} '' - Freedom Edition Unboxing Video UK|date=17 juillet 2012|site=You Tube|consulté le=30 novembre 2012.}} ; L'édition contient une copie du jeu sur disque DVD, le médaillon de Connor et le journal de George Washington. Dans le jeu, une missions solo ( ) et un personnage multijoueur ; L'édition contient une copie du jeu sur disque DVD, le d'Alex Ross, la seconde édition d’'' , cinq images rares et le nouveau roman graphique '' ; L'édition contient une copie du jeu sur disque DVD, une figurine de Connor de , un drapeau colonial brodé, une boucle de ceinture en métal et le journal de George Washington. Dans le jeu, une missions solo ( ) et un personnage multijoueur Limited Edition detailed for NA''|date=3 juillet 2012|auteur=Andy Robinson|site=CVG|consulté le=30 novembre 2012.}}. L'édition n'est pas disponible en Europe en raison de son contenu jugé anti-Britannique '' Limited Edition for Americans Only''|date=3 juillet 2012|site=The Escapist|consulté le=30 novembre 2012.}} ; L'édition contient une copie du jeu sur disque DVD, le journal de George Washington et la bande originale du jeu. Dans le jeu, trois missions solo ( , et ), deux skins ( et ) et deux personnages multijoueur et , ainsi que . Cette édition est réservée à la version PC '' Limited Edition, Digital Deluxe Edition Announced''|date=2 juillet 2012|auteur=Pete Haas|site=Cinema Blend|consulté le=30 novembre 2012.}}. En France, Micromania propose en cadeau de commande une chevalière tirée à , ainsi que le contenu exclusif intitulé en français Défense de West Point (équivalent des missions de Benedict Arnold) '' Bonus Edition + Chevalière Exclusive Offerte ! (PlayStation 3) |site=Micromania |consulté le=30 avril 2013.}}. Audio fait appel à de nouveaux comédiens pour l'ensemble des personnages inédits de cet opus.}} en français, alors que }} n'a pas encore de voix officielle pour Connor, celui-ci est doublé par Sébastien Desjours, qui doublait déjà Cesare Borgia dans . Il est remplacé par le Québécois Kevin Houle.}} Noah Watts video game'' |auteur=Susan Olp |date=29 novembre 2012 |site=Billings Gazette |consulté le=6 avril 2013.}} Accueil Réception de la série }} Accueil critique |site=Edge Online|consulté le=29 novembre 2012.}} | Famitsu = 38/40 Sal Romano, ''Famitsu Review Scores: Issue 1248, 6 novembre 2012, Gematsu. | Game Informer = 9,5/10 | Eurogamer = 9/10 | Gamekult = 8/10 |site=Gamekult|date=22 novembre 2012|auteur=Thomas Méreur (Amaebi)|consulté le=29 novembre 2012.}} | GameSpot = 8,5/10 |site=GameSpot|consulté le=29 novembre 2012.}} | GamesRadar+ = 4/5 | IGN = 8,5/10 |site=IGN|consulté le=29 novembre 2012.}} | Jeuxvideo.com = 18/20 |site=Jeuxvideo.com|consulté le=29 novembre 2012.}} | Joystiq = 3,5/5 | média numérique a = ''Jeuxvideo.fr (FR) | note numérique a 1 = 8/10 |site=Jeuxvideo.fr|consulté le=29 novembre 2012.}} | Metacritic = 80 % (PC) PC|site=Metacritic|consulté le=8 avril 2018.}} 85 % (Wii U) '' Wii U|site=Metacritic|consulté le=8 avril 2018.}} 85 % (PS3) '' PS3|site=Metacritic|consulté le=8 avril 2018.}} 84 % (X360) '' Xbox 360|site=Metacritic|consulté le=8 avril 2018.}} | GameRankings = 80,75 % (PC) '' PC|site=GameRankings|consulté le=8 avril 2018.}} 83 % (Wii U) '' Wii U|site=GameRankings|consulté le=8 avril 2018.}} 85,56 % (PS3) '' PS3|site=GameRankings|consulté le=8 avril 2018.}} 84,92 % (X360) '' Xbox 360|site=GameRankings|consulté le=8 avril 2018.}}}} }} a reçu de nombreuses critiques positives depuis sa sortie. Les aggrégateurs et donnent aux différentes versions ( , , et ) des notes supérieures à 85 % (84 % pour la version X360 sur et jusqu'à 91 % pour la version PC sur ). La plupart des critiques font l'éloge des graphismes, du scénario, du nouveau mode de combat, de la chasse et du système de gestion du Domaine ; elles regrettent les s du jeu. Les missions navales sont par ailleurs qualifiées de par presque tous les testeurs. Au Royaume-Uni, le magazine déclare que }}, ajoutant que les missions navales sont probablement la meilleure distraction d’'' }}, et accorde au jeu la note . Aux États-Unis, , avec une note de , écrit que }}, mais regrette que }}. a donné une critique similaire, }}. a noté le jeu , et ajouté que }}'' délivre tout ce que la série avait promis, et ajoute un peu plus pour faire bonne mesure... La plupart des joueurs vont probablement passer les six premières heures à découvrir la profondeur et l'ambition du jeuCitation originale : delivers everything the series has promised, and throws in a little more for good measure...Most players will likely spend the first six hours of Assassin’s Creed wrapping their heads around the profound size and ambition of the game.}}}} |site=Game Informer|consulté le=30 novembre 2012.}}. '' estime que le jeu n'est pas parfait, mais que le scénario est tellement développé, que le mode multijoueur est tellement rejouable, et qu'il y a tant de choses à faire que le temps habituel de 10 heures passées sur un jeu devrait être pulvérisé |site=G4|consulté le=30 novembre 2012.}}. a été plus mitigé, notant le jeu , et écrivant que }}. Le magazine ajoute que la gestion du Domaine nuit à la quête principale et que les objectifs secondaires presque entièrement scriptés punissent les joueurs qui pensent différemment . En France, conclut que comble nos attentes et ce, dans une très large mesure. Le cadre, tant historique que géographique, de cette nouvelle aventure est une véritable réussite et, une fois encore, la série nous transporte littéralement au cœur d'une autre époque dans une histoire passionnante}} et donne une note de . Jeuxvideo.fr, avec la même note, écrit que, fruit d'un travail titanesque, '' est bien le gigantesque épisode attendu, tant par sa taille que par sa richesse ludique}}, mais regrette ; il cite par ailleurs Connor comme le . Jeuxvideo.com qualifie le jeu d' et accompagne sa critique par la note : . Enfin, plusieurs critiques remarquent que la version PC continue à être esthétiquement plus travaillée que les versions consoles : . Sur l'aspect technique, beaucoup regrettent les du jeu et le qui continue à apparaître de temps à autre et conseillent une machine relativement performante pour profiter du jeu . Le jeu et l'Histoire Plusieurs analyses parlent d' , et saluent le travail des développeurs pour coller le plus possible à la réalité historique , la révolution américaine comme si vous y étiez|auteur=Erik Sofge (trad. Yann Champion)|date=6 novembre 2012|site=Slate (FR)|consulté le=30 novembre 2012.}} Voir aussi : . '' revisite l'Histoire avec brio|auteur=Henri Rouillier|date=5 novembre 2012|site=Le Nouvel Observateur|consulté le=3 décembre 2012.}} , il était une fois les Amériques|auteur=Laurent Checola|date=31 octobre 2012|site=Le Monde|consulté le=3 décembre 2012.}}. Dans un épisode plutôt absent des productions hollywoodiennes et télévisuelles récentes (à l'exception des films '' et Le Dernier des Mohicans ( ) ou de la mini-série John Adams) qui contribuent habituellement à l'intérêt du public sur telle ou telle période historique, a mis l'accent sur l'exactitude afin d'offrir la . Pour cela, les développeurs ont modélisé un monde boueux occupé par les villes de Boston et New York, où les personnages non-joueurs (en anglais) ne parlent pas avec l'accent bostonien typique du Massachusetts, mais plutôt un argot importé d'Europe, principalement d'Angleterre -The Revolution (Part 4)|auteur=|date=|site=You Tube|consulté le=10 décembre 2012.}}. Contrairement aux quelques représentations de l'époque en question, . Pour la création des villes, l'équipe s'est servi de cartes d'époque et de relevés topographiques pour la hauteur des collines de Boston, et a reproduit les façades hollandaises et les toits des maisons à pignon de New York. De plus, les développeurs ont décidé, contrairement aux habitudes hollywoodiennes, de ne pas traduire les passages en langue mohawk. Ils ont aussi tenu à recréer la météo et la température qui régnait à telle ou telle date significative. }}.}} Lorsque l'annonce du cadre de l'histoire a été faite par Ubisoft en mars 2012, certains joueurs se sont inquiétés de l'ambition d'Ubisoft de rendre un jeu vidéo à la fois cohérent, accessible et « '' », et ont eu peur que le studio ne privilégie le divertissement à l'exactitude historique '' : Game Bless America|auteur=Jean Zeid|date=28 octobre 2012|site=France Info|consulté le=3 décembre 2012.}}. En juillet, a été accusé de développer un jeu anti-britannique après la diffusion de et images du jeu figurant l'assassinat de Tuniques rouges ( ) britanniques '' devs have "nothing against" the British''|auteur=Mike Williams|date=12 juin 2012|site=Game Industry|consulté le=30 novembre 2012.}}. Le magazine a qualifié le du 4 juillet intitulé de Live-Action Trailer''|auteur=Erik Kain|date=4 juillet 2012|site=Forbes|consulté le=30 novembre 2012.}}. Le scénariste principal a par la suite défendu les développeurs et le studio des allégations de bigoterie et de discrimination '' dev promises: "We've got nothing against the British"|auteur=Andy Hartup|date=12 juin 2012|site=Forbes|consulté le=30 novembre 2012.}}. Cette controverse s'est néanmoins poursuivie pendant plusieurs semaines, en raison des publications qui continuaient de présenter les Britanniques comme les seuls ennemis , probablement dû au fait que les sites américains coupaient les passages où le protagoniste tuait des Patriotes Is More Historically Accurate Than the US Version''|auteur=Carol Pinchefsky|date=5 octobre 2012|site=Forbes|consulté le=30 novembre 2012.}} Trailer That Ubisoft Doesn’t Want Americans to See''|auteur=Evan Narcisse|date=4 octobre 2012|site=Kotaku|consulté le=30 novembre 2012.}} trailer''|auteur=Matt Liebl|date=5 octobre 2012|site=Game Zone|consulté le=30 novembre 2012.}}. Cependant, à la sortie du jeu, les critiques ont largement déclaré que la représentation du conflit était équitable et juste. écrit que l'on n'anticipe pas dans le jeu un contenu patriote, du genre Review: So that's what this was all about|auteur=Jon Blyth|date=|site=Official Xbox Magazine|consulté le=30 novembre 2012.}}. Sur , un critique ajoute que }}, ce n’est pas tant celle des nouveaux patriotes qui cherchent à s’affranchir d’une puissance coloniale capricieuse, mais bien le désir de défendre les Amérindiens, notamment les Mohawks et les Iroquois du Nord-Est, qui assistent impuissants à l’éclosion de cette guerre de blancs sur leur territoire. Car quel que soit le camp qui l’emportera, il est clair que les Amérindiens vont perdre}}. La représentation des personnages historiques, tels que George Washington et Benjamin Franklin, ou des moments-clés de la guerre d'Indépendance, comme le massacre de Boston, la bataille de Bunker Hill et la signature de la Déclaration d'indépendance à Philadelphie, est historiquement crédible Re-created the Revolutionary War''|auteur=John Brandon|date=|site=Popular Mechanics|consulté le=30 novembre 2012.}} '' Review: American History X-treme''|auteur=Kyle Orland|date=30 octobre 2012|site=Arts Technica|consulté le=30 novembre 2012.}} '' Review: An Epic, Vicious, and Flawed History''|auteur=Dave Thier|date=30 octobre 2012|site=Forbes|consulté le=30 novembre 2012.}}. Jeuxvideo.com écrit que l' .}} Enfin, le choix des développeurs de présenter dans le jeu une partie de est significatif de leur engagement à offrir aux joueurs une œuvre historiquement crédible et sans complaisance : c'est une œuvre symbolique dans l'histoire de l'opéra, aujourd'hui l'expression artistique la plus déconsidérée selon Alex Hutchinson. L'Opéra des gueux (1728) est le premier opéra anglais populiste et propose une double critique de la classe britannique au pouvoir et de l'opéra italien. Hutchinson explique que l'idée d'intégrer l'opéra dans était jouissive : . Le souci d'exactitude historique est devenu au cours de la série une marque de fabrique d’'' . ''Télérama écrit que .}} Un quotidien canadien, , a cependant critiqué la vision « américanocentrée » du jeu, qui ignore l'implication du Canada dans la révolution américaine : }} '' video game distorts history''|auteur=|date=14 novembre 2012|site=The Globe and Mail|consulté le=2 décembre 2012.}}. Certains régiments Canadiens ont effectivement assisté l'armée continentale américaine dans des batailles comme celle de Saratoga (1777) ; le Canada faisait alors partie de l'Empire britannique, faisant de ces Canadiens des traîtres à la Couronne. Enfin, à la fin de la guerre, plus de émigrent au Canada par peur des représailles. À l'occasion de la sortie du contenu téléchargeable, La Tyrannie du roi Washington, début 2013, la chaîne d'information conservatrice américaine, a publié sur son site un article intitulé }}. Un commentateur du site Kotaku rapporte que le subtil message xénophobe qui se cache derrière l'article se résume en une phrase : .}} Le DLC est une uchronie centrée sur la prise du pouvoir du premier Président américain, , et dont l'affiche représente un Washington à l'air maléfique portant une couronne et assis sur un trône enveloppé du drapeau américain. Alors qu'Ubisoft déclare qu'ils ont souhaité re-familiariser les joueurs avec le héros qu'ils pensaient tous connaître, l'association de Mount Vernon a annoncé qu' .}} En réalité, le Congrès continental a effectivement proposé à Washington les titres de Roi et d'Empereur, offre qu'il a décliné, quittant ses fonctions après son second mandat. Fox News s'offusque également de voir le jeu sortir au lendemain du , célébré le , ainsi que de la violence graphique des différents épisodes du jeu. Ventes Le 30 mars 2012, trois semaines après le début de la campagne de précommande, Ubisoft a annoncé que le nombre de commandes avait dépassé de plus de dix fois le nombre de celles de et de dans le même laps de temps. Le 25 octobre, le studio établit que le jeu est le plus pré-commandé de l'histoire de l'entreprise, doublant le record établi par en 2011 '' est le jeu le plus précommandé d'Ubisoft|auteur=|date=25 octobre 2012|site=Jeuxvideo.com|consulté le=30 novembre 2012.}}. La semaine de sa sortie, le jeu est le plus vendu au Royaume-Uni, avec les meilleures ventes pour la série à ce jour : c'est le meilleur lancement pour Ubisoft dans le pays, et le second de l'année après FIFA 13 top, second biggest launch of the year''|auteur=Tom Phillips|date=5 novembre 2012|site=Eurogamer|consulté le=30 novembre 2012.}} . Au 6 novembre (avant la sortie des versions PC et Wii U), }} s'est vendu à plus de , soit une hausse de 100 % par rapport à à la même époque une année plus tôt '' sales estimated at over 3.5 million units''|auteur=Jeffrey Matulef|date=6 novembre 2012|site=Eurogamer|consulté le=30 novembre 2012.}} en une semaine|auteur=|date=7 novembre 2012|site=Jeuxvideo.fr|consulté le=30 novembre 2012.}} '' : 3,5 millions en une semaine|auteur=|date=7 novembre 2012|site=Jeuxvideo.com|consulté le=30 novembre 2012.}}. Au 12 décembre, soit un peu plus d'un mois après sa sortie, Ubisoft annonce que les ventes du jeu dépassent les '' Sales Pass 7 Million''|auteur=Andrew Goldfarb|date=12 décembre 2012|site=IGN.uk|consulté le=15 décembre 2012.}} |auteur=|date=12 décembre 2012|site=Jeuxvideo.com|consulté le=15 décembre 2012.}}. '' }} est le troisième jeu le plus vendu au Royaume-Uni en 2012, après et et le quatrième aux États-Unis, après , et . Au 7 février 2013, les ventes du jeu, en dématérialisé et en support physique, totalisent douze millions d'unités, soit une hausse de 70 % par rapport au précédent titre sorti un an plus tôt 3'' : 12 millions de ventes|date=7 février 2013|consulté le=8 février 2013.}}. Distinctions }} a été présenté à l'E3 2012 et été nommé aux pour les catégories du meilleur jeu de l'E3, du meilleur jeu de console et du meilleur jeu d'action-aventures . Les récompenses ont largement été dominées par le jeu . : Liberation}} est quant à lui nommé au meilleur jeu de console portable. Le site choisit comme le jeu d'action/aventures de l'année, et le classe numéro un des jeux de l'année 2012. Il est également nommé dans six catégories aux 2012 : jeu de l'année, meilleur jeu Xbox 360, meilleur jeu PS3, meilleur jeu d'action-aventure, meilleurs graphismes, et Connor Kenway comme personnage de l'année . Aux , le jeu est nommé dans les catégories de jeu d'aventures de l'année et meilleur son, et remporte celui de la meilleure animation . }} est nommé au du meilleur jeu d'action/aventure remporté par , ainsi qu'au du meilleur scénario de jeu vidéo, remporté par Richard Farrese et Jill Murray pour leur travail sur : Liberation}} . Il reçoit également deux nominations aux , meilleur son et meilleure technologie, la cérémonie ayant principalement récompensé le jeu . Il est aussi nommé dans neuf catégories aux , dont celle du jeu de l'année . Contenu téléchargeable (DLC) Le 3 octobre 2012, Ubisoft édite un « » pour le contenu téléchargeable pour un montant de / / . Il permet de télécharger les cinq packs DLC avec une remise de 25 % sur l'achat à l'unité et les détenteurs du Pass ont accès aux contenus téléchargeables une semaine avant les autres '' : Season Pass et DLC épisodiques|auteur=|date=3 octobre 2012|site=Jeuxvideo.com|consulté le=29 novembre 2012}} Tyranny Of King Washington Is Single-Player DLC Campaign|auteur=Pete Haas|date=3 octobre 2012|site=Gaming Blend|consulté le=29 novembre 2012}}. Les DLC sont disponibles sur la plateforme d'Ubisoft , mais aussi sur |site=Steam |consulté le=5 mai 2013.}}. La plateforme permet au joueur qui a suffisamment gagné de points ( ) avec les différents jeux de récupérer divers bonus, certains étant jouables dans le jeu |auteur=Sean Patterson|date=2 août 2012|site=le site officiel du jeu|consulté le=2 décembre 2012}} : * Fonds d'écran }} ( Theme}}) : un thème de fonds d'écran * Le Pack du Mangeur de vie ( ) : permet au joueur d'augmenter la capacité de munitions et débloque des éléments dans le profil multijoueur * Tenue d'Ezio ( ) : une tenue tirée d’'' '' * Le Pack Renégat ( ) : débloque le costume multijoueur « Night Stalker » et des éléments additionnels dans le profil Les actions du jeu accordant des « » sont : * Invité mystère (10 U) : compléter les séquences 1 & 2 * Le thé, c'est pour les Anglais (20 U) : compléter la séquence 6 * La somme de la vérité (30 U) : compléter la séquence 12 * Abstergo Entertainment (40 U) : atteindre le niveau 20 en mode multijoueur Missions Benedict Arnorld Le 30 octobre 2012 sort le DLC Benedict Arnold, un contenu exclusif à la PlayStation 3, découpé en quatre missions. L'histoire commence par une demande particulière du général Washington : il s’agit de dévoiler au grand jour un probable complot visant à renverser West Point, le point défensif stratégique des colonies face à la Grande-Bretagne. À travers ces quatre missions, Connor éliminera des espions loyalistes et travaillera incognito pour Benedict Arnold, avant d’atteindre le point culminant de l’intrigue : un assaut explosif sur le fort de West Point que Connor doit empêcher quoi qu’il lui en coûte. Les Secrets oubliés Le premier pack téléchargeable, intitulé Les Secrets oubliés ( ), sort le 5 décembre 2012 pour les détenteurs du (il sort pour les autres joueurs le 12 décembre sur PC, Xbox 360 et PS3). Pour , il contient la plupart des bonus de précommande : les skins « Capitaine de l'Aquila » et « Assassin colonial », les missions solo « Les Ruines perdues », « Fantôme de guerre » et « Un secret dangereux », ainsi que les pack multijoueur « Tuniques rouges » et « Tireur d'élite » |auteur=|date=4 décembre 2012|site=Jeuxvideo.com|consulté le=5 décembre 2012}}.. La Bataille impitoyable Le jour de la sortie des Secrets oubliés, Ubisoft annonce le prochain pack téléchargeable, La Bataille impitoyable ( ) '' Season Pass unlocks Hidden Secrets DLC today''|auteur=Sinan Kubba|date=4 décembre 2012|site=Joystiq|consulté le=7 décembre 2012}}.. Le pack, disponible au prix de , contient des bonus multijoueur incluant de nouveaux personnages (le Gouverneur, le Highlander et l'Homme-Coyote) des cartes supplémentaires (Charlestown, Fort St-Mathieu et Saint Pierre) et est disponible à partir du 8 janvier 2013 sur PS3 et Xbox 360, du 15 janvier sur PC et du 17 sur Wii U . demain|auteur=|date=7 janvier 2013|site=Jeuxvideo.com|consulté le=19 janvier 2013}}.. La Tyrannie du roi Washington En octobre 2012 est annoncé la sortie d'un DLC intitulé La Tyrannie du roi Washington ( ), une uchronie . qui propose une histoire où George Washington prend le pouvoir et s'autoproclame « roi d'Amérique » à la suite de la révolution américaine. Le joueur doit destituer le dictateur pendant une campagne en trois épisodes pour l'unité ou en pack pour : La Tyrannie du Roi Washington''|auteur=|date=|site=Jeuxvideo.fr|consulté le=29 novembre 2012}}. . : Déshonneur ( ) disponible à partir du 19 février, Trahison ( ) le 19 mars et Rédemption ( ) le 23 avril '' annoncés...|auteur=|date=6 février 2013|site=Boursier.com|consulté le=11 février 2013}}.. La Tyrannie a fait l'objet d'un développement séparé géré par Ubisoft Québec et dirigé par Hugo Giard .. L'extension reçoit un accueil mitigé, la plupart des critiques écrivant que si l'idée de départ peut paraître bonne, le contenu manque d'originalité, de consistance et de cohésion narrative : La Tyrannie du Roi Washington |date=19 février 2013 |site=Gamekult |consulté le=5 mai 2013}}. : La Tyrannie du Roi Washington - Episode 1 : Déshonneur |date=8 mars 2013|site=Gamehope|consulté le=5 mai 2013}}., et déclarent que l'extension est essentiellement destinée aux fans . : The Tyranny of King Washington - The Redemption Review'' |auteur=Mark Walton |date=25 avril 2013|site=Gamespot |consulté le=5 mai 2013}}.. Le site Jeuxvideo.com attribue une moyenne de à l'ensemble : La Tyrannie du Roi Washington - Episode 1 : Déshonneur |date=19 février 2013|site=Jeuxvideo.com |consulté le=5 mai 2013}}. alors qu'IGN, avec la note de titre son test .?}} Licence Patrice Désilets explique que la série avait toujours été pensée comme une trilogie . Alexandre Amancio, directeur créatif de a annoncé que si le jeu }} est susceptible de conclure l'histoire impliquant Desmond, le personnage étant le fil rouge de tous les jeux parus jusqu'ici, cela ne signifiera pas nécessairement la fin de la série. Lorsque reviendra après la fin du cycle de Desmond, elle sera de retour avec un nouveau personnage central. '' est composé de cycles : on a par exemple le cycle d'Ezio et celui d'Altaïr, et ces deux-là vont se conclure dans . Mais on a aussi le cycle de Desmond, qui doit se terminer en décembre 2012. Il y a de nombreux cycles au sein de la marque... tout l'intérêt est là. L'Histoire est notre terrain de jeu .|Alexandre Amancio, octobre 2011 and other videogames for education''|auteur=Travis Trombley|date=7 novembre 2012|site=Albion Pleiad|consulté le= décembre 2012.}} décembre 2012.}}.}} Depuis, la phrase est devenue le slogan de la série. : Liberation}} : Liberation}}}} Développé par , est sorti le 31 octobre 2012 sur , en même temps qu’'' }}. Le jeu présente un autre personnage, Aveline de Granpré (premier personnage principal féminin jouable de la série) ; l'action se déroule dans une période parallèle à '' }}, dans La Nouvelle-Orléans dans laquelle l'Assassin doit se confronter aux forces espagnoles voulant s'emparer de la Louisiane au cours de la guerre de la Conquête Liberation'' - Site officiel|auteur=|date=|site=Ubisoft|consulté le= décembre 2012.}}. : Black Flag}} : Black Flag}}}} Le 28 février 2013, Ubisoft annonce, à la suite d'une fuite sur Internet, la sortie d'une préquelle à }}, intitulée : Black Flag}}. Ce dernier sort le 29 octobre 2013 et se déroule dans les Caraïbes pendant l'âge d'or de la piraterie. Le jeu voit apparaître un nouveau personnage principal, Edward Kenway, le père d'Haytham et grand-père de Connor Black Flag dévoilées ! |site=Ubisoft|consulté le=6 avril 2013.}}. }} En novembre 2014, Ubisoft Sofia sort sur consoles de salon, PlayStation 3 et Xbox 360, . Le jeu permet d'incarner le templier Shay Patrick Cormac lors de la guerre de Sept Ans. Reprenant les mécaniques de bases d' , l'épisode se déroule entre ce dernier et . Le joueur est amené à rencontrer certains grands personnages comme le père de Connor : Haytham, Achilles Davenport et Adéwalé . Catégorie:Assassin's Creed Catégorie:Jeu pour toutes les plate-formes (avec la console de septième à huitième génération en moitié) Catégorie:Jeu pour toutes les plate-formes (avec la console de septième à huitième génération) Catégorie:Jeu pour toutes les plate-formes (avec la console de huitième génération) Catégorie:Jeu pour toutes les plate-formes (avec la console de huitième génération et hybride) Catégorie:Jeu pour toutes les plate-formes aux services en ligne Catégorie:Jeu pour toutes les plate-formes dans les années 2010 Catégorie:Jeu collectionneurs et éditions limitées pour toutes les plate-formes Catégorie:Jeu compatible pour toutes les plate-formes Catégorie:Jeu virtuel pour toutes les plate-formes